


Dripping

by totheworld_thisisnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Na Jaemin, Canon Compliant, Cuddly Nomin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teasing, Top Lee Jeno, needy jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworld_thisisnct/pseuds/totheworld_thisisnct
Summary: "So basically you're sexually frustrated," Renjun deadpanned, looking at Jaemin with his standard ''not impressed'' expression, "And you want us to leave you alone so you can be nasty by yourselves.""Could you? That'd be great."Or, alternatively, Jaemin is frustrated and the Dreamies are disgusted.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, mentioned markhyuck
Comments: 19
Kudos: 430





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a little experiment of mine with canonverse Nomin. It's quite a contrast from my last fic, hope you like it!  
> ___________________________________
> 
> Hi, thank you guys sooo much for the five thousand hits!!! Means everything to me🤭😁 
> 
> Love  
> R❤️

Jaemin squirmed in the uncomfortable makeup high chair, side eyeing Jeno from his seat. 

  


They just had to make him wear _ that. _

  


Jeno's outfits had been getting more and more sexy and revealing as the days went by. Today, he was dressed in a black sleeveless jacket and no inner shirt, thick black choker hugging his neck in all the right places. His form-fitting black jeans were no less sexy than the rest of the outfit, leaving little to the imagination.

  


Saying that Jaemin was...affected would have been an understatement. 

  


To be honest, he really wasn't to blame. Jeno and he hadn't had time to themselves in  _ weeks _ , Dream taking up all of their time and then some, hardly giving them a breather. Even when they finally did get some time off, they were usually too tired to  _ do _ anything, and ended up cuddling to sleep with soft music. 

  


Basically, he was sexually frustrated, deprived and irritatingly aroused every time he saw his boyfriend, especially at times like now, when he bent down to pick up his earphones that had fallen down.

  


_ Oh my god.  _

  


_ How is anyone allowed to be this...this hot?  _

  


Jaemin often found himself doubting how he of all people had managed to tie down _ Lee Jeno,  _ the sexiest man alive in his eyes.

  


This fact was given further foundation when they first had sex, which was sometime during their We Go Up promotion, when they were given a two-day vacation amidst hectic schedules. 

  


That day would definitely be one of their most memorable for Jaemin. 

  


Jeno had greeted him after a tiring solo schedule with a massage and a bath, the younger melting into his boyfriend's arms without question, pliant and satiated. 

  


Finally, one thing had led to another, and they had ended up naked and in bed, Jeno's mouth wrapped around the head of Jaemin's cock. 

  


_ Let's just say rapping isn't the only thing Jeno can do well with that mouth.  _

  


Basically, his boyfriend was a sex god without trying and this was beginning to annoy him to no end, his erection having been exposed to no physical contact in the past two months apart from his own hand, which paled in comparison to Jeno's callused, long fingers, or his talented mouth. 

  


Jaemin jerked embarrassingly at the sudden poke at his shoulder, "Jaemin-ah?"

  


Renjun's voice broke Jaemin out of his daze, the latter tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend to look up at his bandmate, "Huh?" 

  


"You're drooling a little," Renjun's chuckle did nothing but infuriate Jaemin even more. How dare they tease him, without knowing what it felt like to be deprived of sex, or even  _ have _ sex, "Shut up Injunie, or I will cut your balls off."

  


"Whoa, someone's touchy!" Renjun flicked his ear in a quick motion, as if to reprimand him for snapping at him, "What's up?" 

  


"I won't tell you!" 

  


Renjun chuckled, and made as if to walk away, waiting for what was sure to come.

  


"No, come back!" 

  


_ There we go. _

  


"Yes, Jaemin-ah? You gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Renjun let his mom-mode take over, smiling warmly at his bandmate.

  


"Why're we always busy!?" Jaemin's whine was loud enough for Jeno to look their way curiously, eyes widening like a puppy's. Jaemin scowled, turning away from his irresistible boyfriend to look at Renjun, lowering his voice, "I haven't had alone time with Jeno in so long, Renjun-ah, I miss him." 

  


Renjun tilted his head, confused, "But I thought you guys were alone just last night. We always leave you to yourselves in your room." 

  


"No, I mean like,  _ alone  _ alone time, you know?" Jaemin's gaze shifted to linger on Jeno's back as he doubled over in laughter because of something Chenle had said. Jaemin's voice dropped to a whisper, "Like, you guys get out of the dorm and it's just me and Jeno. We haven't had the chance for something like that in a while." 

  


"So basically you're sexually frustrated," Renjun deadpanned, looking at Jaemin with his standard ''not impressed'' expression, "And you want us to leave you alone so you can be nasty by yourselves." 

  


"Could you? That'd be great," Jaemin channeled his most pathetically hopeful puppy eyes, silently begging Renjun to get him what he wants. 

  


"What's in it for me if I help?" 

  


_ Yes! _

  


Jaemin couldn't control his grin, "Really? How about tomorrow?" Yes, he was indeed very eager.

  


"You know, we don't have a day off till next week, right? So you're gonna have to live like this at least till then. I promise I'll get the others out next Tuesday for you guys, but you'll owe me." 

  


"Oh my god, Renjunnie you're the best!" Jaemin screeched, jumping out of his chair to pull Renjun into a bear-hug, (which he rejected) inducing curious looks from the other Dreamies, which Jaemin decided to ignore. 

  
  


~~~~~

  


"Jeno, not now!" 

  


Jeno smirked, pushing him through the door and kicking it shut behind them, "Or what?" 

  


Jaemin tried to come up with an answer for that but he was stripped of the ability to think as Jeno inched closer, predatory eyes fixated on him. 

  


Jaemin felt his heart beat faster as he was pushed against the closed dressing room door by Jeno, the older looking down at him with smoldering eyes, "God, you have no idea how hard it is to keep from kissing you when you perform like that."

  


Jaemin felt himself blush slightly, "I think I have a pretty good idea," he couldn't resist anymore as his arms raised to wrap around Jeno's neck, pulling him in to kiss him. Might as well have a little fun when he could, right?

  


Jeno opened his mouth, deepening the kiss without delay, one hand pressed against the door and one already under the front of Jaemin's shirt, palming eagerly at his almost-abs.

  


Jaemin felt himself grow hard as Jeno took the kiss further, hand rubbing circles around Jaemin's sensitive nipples. A moan escaped the younger's mouth as he threw his head back against the door with a soft thud, separating their lips. 

  


"Jeno-hyung? You there?" Jisung's voice broke though Jaemin's soft pants, the latter pushing Jeno away at once, hurriedly straightening his clothes and ruffled hair. 

  


"Yeah, come in," Jeno called, expression shifting immediately from sexy to sour, "What's up?" 

  


"Hyung we gotta go, manager hyung's taking us to the dorm now," Jisung walked in, hand over his eyes, "You guys decent?" 

  


"Idiot," Jaemin slapped the maknae lightly on his arm, "Would Jeno have said 'come in' if we weren't?" 

  


Jisung dropped his palm from his eyes, grinning sheepishly, "Right. Well, I'll head out, then. We'll be waiting out front, collect your stuff and join us there." 

  


Jaemin's eyes followed Jisung as he left the room, "Jeno?" 

  


Jeno looked up at his boyfriend from where he was bent over his bag, checking to see if he had everything, "Yeah?" 

  


"Keep yourself free on Tuesday," Jaemin walked towards his boyfriend, tilting his chin upwards to capture his lips in a sweet kiss, "We have a day off, and Renjun said he'd get everyone out of the dorms for us…" he trailed off, leaning towards Jeno's ear to whisper in his husky voice that he usually saved for the bedroom, "We can catch up on some  _ alone time _ , if you know what I mean," he made sure to exhale against Jeno's ear, letting his lips brush against the lobe teasingly. He leaned back with a small smirk as the other shivered slightly. 

  


"Really? You serious?!" 

  


"Yeah, we owe him for this now." 

  


Jeno's eyes shone, pupils dilating with instant arousal as he grabbed Jaemin's wrist, pulling him back towards himself to mouth softly under his jaw, "I'm going to  _ ruin _ you, Jaemin-ah...it's been so long," the words mumbled sultrily into his skin did  _ things  _ to Jaemin. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, but was not indulged as Jeno broke contact, leaning away to put his phone and charger in his bag and zip it shut like nothing had happened.

  


Jaemin was left breathless, face flushed in surprise and arousal. Dominant Jeno was always a turn-on for him. 

  


He forced himself to clear his head, grabbing his phone, headphones and his bag to follow Jeno out, where the older had already made it out the door. 

  


_ Tuesday, Jaemin. Just wait for Tuesday. _

  
  


~~~~~

  


Thinking that he could last five days was the worst decision Jaemin had ever made. 

  


Now that Jeno knew what the plan was, he wouldn't stop teasing Jaemin, brushing his hand over his thigh, his face, his hair and even kissing him quickly and pulling away just to frustrate him further. 

  


Now, it was Friday night and they were all seated at the table, food piled up high on their plates. Jeno's hand was placed casually on his thigh under the table, but Jaemin was beginning to question the level of casualness as his hand began to crawl closer and closer to where Jaemin was most sensitive. 

  


Jeno flashed a teasing smile in his boyfriend's direction, not removing his hand from it's position high on Jaemin's thigh as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and reached out to get himself some noodles. 

  


Jaemin tried shrugging Jeno's hand away, but in vain as the older only slid it higher, his grip tightening. Jaemin bit his lip when Jeno didn't relent and instead started "massaging" his leg, running his hand up and down Jaemin's thigh teasingly, but at the same time still nonchalantly chowing down rice like a starved animal. 

  


_ That night would be a long one for Jaemin.  _

  


~~~~~

  


Saturday came, and so did Jaemin, panting into his own arm as he got himself off in his morning shower, thoughts of his insanely sexy boyfriend plaguing his mind. 

  


Jaemin gasped as he rode out his high into his own hand, coming down with a deep sigh. 

  


Jeno's little "stunt" yesterday had been extremely hard to deal with, especially as Haechan decided to be a little bitch and decide that they stay up and watch a movie together. 

  


Jeno was all over Jaemin at once. 

  


He plunked himself down next to the younger on the couch, and leaned into his side, burying his head in Jaemin's chest. 

  


See, that wouldn't have been a problem, but then Jeno's hands had started to wander again, and let's just say Jaemin had ended up in a "situation" which was pretty hard to deal with, especially with five other guys in the room who would surely question his intentions if he just walked off in the middle of their movie night. 

  


So Jaemin had put up with Jeno's torture, trying as much as he could to keep all his attention trained on the movie, so that Jeno's hands- now under the hem of his t shirt- wouldn't seem to affect him as much as they did. 

  


However, that was easier said than done. 

  


So Jaemin had ended up in the shower that morning with a hand wrapped around his length, envisioning a larger hand on him, one that would pleasure him _ so well.  _

  


Enough was enough, Jaemin decided. 

  


Two could play at that game. 

  


~~~~~

  
  


Jaemin grinned as Jeno collapsed onto the single-seater couch in their living room, tired out after hours of practice. 

  


This was the perfect opportunity. 

  


He made his way towards his boyfriend who was now absorbed in his phone and plucked the offending gadget right out of his lap, proceeding to take its place in Jeno's lap. 

  


"Hi," he smiled, stealing a quick kiss despite the other members' groans of protest, "What's up?" 

  


"What? Nothing. I'm just tired," Jeno stole a kiss of his own, pulling Jaemin towards himself to sit more comfortably. 

  


Jaemin leaned forward, slotting himself into Jeno's strong arms. Now to put his plan into action. 

  


"Jeno-yah," he mumbled into the older's neck, arms wrapped around his sweaty shoulders, "Jeno-yah, you know I was thinking about you today in the shower." 

  


Jeno perked up with interest, "Hm?" 

  


"I got myself off to the image of you in my mind. Do you know how hot you are?" Jaemin could tell that he was beginning to affect Jeno, the slight reddish tint of his cheeks giving him away. He decided to push further, seeing how far he could go, "I imagined that it was your hand wrapped around me. Your mouth on me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge." 

  


"Ye-yeah?" Jeno was definitely aroused now. His plan was working. 

  


"Yeah...you know how much I've missed you? Every time I watch you perform, you're so sexy on the stage and I just want you inside me so bad. You would like that wouldn't you?" Jaemin reached the final part of his plan; he began to mouth at Jeno's neck, licking over the sweat dripping down his warm skin. He made sure he was subtle and quiet so that Jisung and Renjun who were on the other couch wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary (they were absorbed in their phones and probably wouldn't notice an earthquake if it hit them in the face, but better safe than sorry, right?).

  


Jeno's shiver gave him away, temperature rising between them. Jaemin smirked, pulling away abruptly and getting off his boyfriend's lap, at least nice enough to drop his jacket over Jeno's lap to cover up his growing erection from the eyes of the other members. 

  


Jeno's eyes shone as he stared up at Jaemin, puppy gaze trained on the younger, "Why'd you do that?" He whined, squirming uncomfortably. 

  


"Do what?"

  


"Oh come on, you know what I mean!" 

  


Jaemin chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "Just so you'd have a taste of what I've been having since yesterday, sweetheart. Harsh, isn't it?" Jaemin's smirk widened, bordering on evil as he went to bother Jisung, stealing his phone and peering into it. 

  


Jeno breathed heavily to try and calm himself down. 

  


Well, he should've known Jaemin would strike right back twice as hard whenever he tried to pull anything in revenge. 

  


He was Jaemin, after all.

  


_ Now all he had to do was…hold out until Tuesday.  _

  


_ ~~~~ _

  


Sunday.

  


To unwanted boners and one awkward situation later, Jeno found himself in a dressing room with Renjun, the older sporting a stern expression with his hands on his hips. 

  


"Look here, Lee Jeno, I said I'd get everyone out for you and Jaemin on Tuesday. Am I right?" 

  


"Yeah, but-" 

  


" _ Tuesday,  _ Jeno-ssi," Renjun began, raising an eyebrow, "Is two days away! Then why, oh why, are the two of you unable to keep it in your pants long enough to finish your work first and  _ then _ ...make out or whatever?" 

  


Well, Jeno could explain. 

  


You see, they had had recording that afternoon, and Jaemin had kinda sorta maybe distracted him  _ just a little _ , and as soon their parts were over, they had escaped to an empty room two doors down, Jaemin dragging Jeno inside and pressing him against the wall, lips finding each other easily.

  


They had thus been missing when they were wanted, and poor Renjun had been tasked with finding the couple and herding them to the car for their next schedule in an hour. 

  


Although he had been able to find them easily enough, he could have lived a happier life not knowing what Jaemin's moans sounded like, or how "sexy" Jaemin was in bed (Jeno's words, not his).

  


Hence, this particular situation.

  


"Renjun, I'm sorry, I-" 

  


"I don't even want to know, just be careful okay? If I tell you to wait till Tuesday, you should, and not try to do  _ stuff  _ all the damn time. I'm saying this for your sake, Jeno-yah. You should be thankful that it was me who found you guys and not manager-hyung." 

  


"I know," Jeno sighed, giving in, "I'm sorry. We'll be careful." 

  


"Okay...good." 

  


"Yeah." 

  
  
  
  


"Hello, humans!" Haechan screamed as he barged into the practice room with no warning, locking his arms around Renjun's shoulders due to force of habit, "You guys miss me?"

  


Haechan had been in the US for a 127 schedule, but he was back now, apparently.

  


"Haechanie!!" An exclamation from the door made their heads turn, Jaemin slipping in and pulling Haechan into a hug, "You're back! How was your 127 shooting?" 

  


"Oh, it was great. It was also great to see Mark-hyung again, you know. Both he and I keep going back and forth so we don't really see each other as often as we would like to," his smile faded a little, but returned with full force when he saw Jisung and Chenle enter the room. 

  


"Haechan hyung, hi!" 

  


Jeno smiled at the the maknaes' antics as they crowded around Haechan. He should be happy even just to be with his boyfriend all the time, Jaemin was always with him, no matter what work they had, they had it together. 

  


Haechan and Mark on the other hand…they didn't know what timezone the other would be in most of the time, and that resulted in a lot of frustration and missing on each other's side.

  


_ Renjun is right. We shouldn't risk our relationship and jobs just cause we're sexually frustrated.  _

  


No one except the members of NCT were aware of the nature of their relationship, and Jeno planned to keep it that way. If it made life a little more difficult than he'd intended for it to be, that's okay. Because he had Jaemin. 

  


"Okay boys, how are we doing today?" Their choreographer-nim's voice interrupted the hustle and bustle in the room as the members quietened down. 

  


"Warm-up, come on, you have ten minutes for stretches and then we'll check your performance stage for next week," he grinned at the members who quickly followed his orders, "Hwaiting!" 

  


"Hwaiting!" 

  


~~~~

  


Monday passed without any hassle, Jeno shying away from Jaemin's advances with a, "Wait for tomorrow, okay baby?" 

  


And he knew Jaemin couldn't resist when he called him 'baby', so it worked. They managed to not be in any  _ compromising _ situations that day, their excitement reaching the roof when they returned after their schedules for the night. 

  


It was about one thirty am and the members were all piled up in the kitchen, grabbing slices of pizza from the boxes on the counter. 

  


Jeno stole a slice from Jaemin's plate as the other protested loudly in his signature whining voice, laced in with a little aegyo to try and sway Jeno into returning his pizza. All Jeno did was grin and pop the last bit of the stolen slice into his mouth, before washing his plate and depositing it on the side of the sink with the others. 

  


Jaemin huffed as he pushed across Haechan and Jisung to grab another slice for himself, grumbling something about stupid boyfriends. 

  


"Guys," Renjun started, as the others collapsed on the chairs around the dining table after finishing their meal, "We're having a day off tomorrow, you wanna do something together?"

  


Jaeno and Jaemin shared secretive glances, linking their hands together on the table. 

  


"We are?" Haechan exclaimed happily, "I'm hardly getting those, cause when 127 is off I have Dream stuff, and then I have U stuff, and blah blah blah. It'd be nice to have an actual day off." 

  


"Then why don't we let Haechanie decide what we can do tomorrow? Management isn't letting us go home or anything cause it's just one day, so they said we can go out and have fun by ourselves, no cameras, if we want," Renjun smiled as Haechan's face lit up, a smile blossoming over his features. 

  


"Oooh, let's...go to the arcade? We can wear masks, don't worry about that, but it'll be fun to go play games like old times. What do you think, Jeno?" 

  


"I...um...can I stay home?" Jeno almost felt guilty saying it as Haechan tilted his head questioningly, "I just...um-"

  


"He's staying here with me," Jaemin tightened his hold on Jeno's hand, "Were just gonna...stay here, is that okay with you guys?" 

  


No matter how desperate for each other they were, Jaemin was still looking for consent from the others, a sign that it was okay for them to miss out, in order to spend some time with each other. 

  


"Oh my God, hyung. We're gonna leave them here and they'll be  _ doing stuff,  _ won't they?" Chenle looked somewhat disgusted, Jeno noticed. Well, that wasn't his problem anyway. 

  


Haechan slapped Chenle across the side of his head, earning an indignant "ow!" in protest, "You idiot. That's exactly  _ why  _ we're leaving them here." 

  


"Eh?" 

  


Renjun sighed, "I guess I have to spell it out for you, then. Well, would you rather they did nasty stuff with us in the next room, or they did that stuff when there's no one else at home?" 

  


"No one else and- oh…. That's why." 

  


Jaemin grinned, letting go of Jeno's hand to reach for Chenle and grab him in a right hold, "Our baby is so stupid!" 

  


The table erupted in giggles as Chenle tried to protest and lean away, but in vain, as Jaemin's stronger frame held him tightly while feigning biting the younger boy on the shoulder. Jisung tried to free Chenle, but unfortunately, caught in the crossfire, received a bite from Jaemin as well, "It's my love for you, Jithungieeeee," Jamin cooed as he coddled the maknaes incessantly. 

  


_ Oh my god, Jeno was so in love with this man.  _

  


~~~~

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the spicy stuff!! I swear Nomin is so sexy, they make it easy to write. Let me know what you think of my first attempt at this genre.

Jaemin grinned up at his sleeping boyfriend from his position on his chest. 

_ Cute _ .

Jeno's mouth was half open, deep breaths leaving him as his chest rose and fell under Jaemin's head. Jaemin squinted at his phone to look at the time, grinning when he saw the day. 

_ Oh my god, finally.  _

Jaemin tried (and failed) to hold back a grin, reluctantly moving from his position to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

When Jaemin returned, Jeno was already awake, blinking his eyes open cutely, "What-" he cut himself off with a tired yawn, rubbing at his eyes, "What time is it?" 

"It's around eight thirty, if you want you can sleep some more. I think the others are probably still asleep, so I was planning to make breakfast for everyone." 

"You're so sweet, come here," Jeno patted the mattress next to him, Jaemin crawling in without protest, "Hold me for five more minutes and then we can both go make breakfast, okay?" 

"You mean  _ I'll  _ make breakfast and you'll sit around with your coffee," Jamin chuckled, pulling Jeno into himself, "But okay, because you're cute and I love you."

"Me too," Jeno cracked a small smile, snuggling into Jaemin's arms. 

Their five minutes was spent in comfortable silence, Jaemin's hand finding a home in Jeno's hair, petting him like he would a puppy. 

"Okay, let's go," Jaemin pulled away from Jeno and escaped his whines in favour of blowing a kiss and slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower, "I'll be right out and I'll go start breakfast, you can join me when you're done, okay?" 

"Hmm." 

Jaemin didn't waste too much time in the shower, afraid that Jeno might slip in to distract him. He washed up quickly, wrapping a towel round his waist and leaving the bathroom to grab some clothes from his closet. 

Jaemin smirked when he felt Jeno's eyes trail his movement as he walked around their room with nothing but a towel on. 

Jaemin decided to rile him up  _ just a tad,  _ and dropped the towel, giving Jeno a full view of his backside. He saw the older's reflection in the mirror swallow thickly, eyes raking over his frame hungrily. 

Jaemin smiled, biting his lip, and grabbed one of Jeno's shirts and a pair of shorts, slipping them on over his underwear.

"Jeno-yah, I'm gonna head to the kitchen, join me there okay?" Jaemin used the sweetest voice he could, words dripping with honey to match his bright, innocent smile.

"Uh- huh…" Jeno seemed lost for words at his boyfriend's bold and brazen attitude, gaze following the shorter man as he left the room in the direction of the kitchen. 

_ Jaemin really knew to push all his buttons.  _

  
  
  


Jaemin flipped the egg that was on the pan, turning the flame to minimum as he left his spot to get himself a glass of water. 

"Jaemin-hyung!" 

Jaemin could  _ feel  _ Chenle before he saw him, the younger boy latching himself onto the older's back. Jaemin reached behind to ruffle his hair and pushed him away playfully, going back to the stove to plate the now fully-done egg, "Breakfast?" 

"You're the best!" Jaemin grinned at Chenle's exaggerated thumbs up, passing him the plate which he took to keep on the table. 

Jaemin turned his head to see Renjun wearing just an old pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt, rubbing his eyes and walking into the brightly-lit kitchen.

"Jaemin-ah, turn off the light, it's morning and you don't actually need it, do you?" Renjun just needed some coffee in him, Jaemin presumed, but went along with it anyway. He turned off the light and poured coffee out into a mug for Renjun, which the older seemed grateful for. 

"Jisung, give that back!" Haechan's unmistakable whine was followed by the two members stomping into the kitchen (okay, so only Haechan was stomping, but whatever).

Jisung giggled, holding Haechan's phone higher above his head, "Oh my god, hyung, I can't believe you were-" he stopped his sentence abruptly, apparently noticing the existence of the others in the room, "Oh hey." 

It was the perfect opportunity for Haechan as Jisung unconsciously lowered his hand. The older grabbed his phone out of the maknae's hand, tapping at it frantically. 

"So, what was Haechan doing on his phone?" Renjun nudged Jisung. 

"This is unbelievable. He was-" 

"NO! Don't say it or I swear I will  _ end  _ you, Park Jisung," Haechan tried a death glare, but all he got in response was a chuckle. 

"Why? Haechanie, tell us," Renjun chided further, a little more cheerful now that he had caffeine in his system.

"You don't need to know, trust me." 

"Pwease?" 

"Stop it! Ugh- okay fine! I didn't know Jisung was in the room and I was- um…" 

"Go on."

Jisung grinned, taking matters into his own hands, "He was  _ sexting  _ Mark-hyung," he broke out into immature laughter with the last words, hitting Chenle on the back in the process. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I asked," Renjun grimaced at the two maknaes cracking up, "It's disgusting. How in the world is that funny?"

Jaemin smiled as the members continued their bickering, turning back around to finish up with breakfast when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, "Hey, baby." 

Jaemin felt his ears heat up at the nickname, plating the last of the eggs and moving to get the toast out of the toaster, "Hi." 

"Oh no, now  _ they're  _ being disgusting!" Renjun's indignant whine caused Jaemin to turn and stick his tongue out at him like a kid. 

Jeno ignored Renjun and hummed, nuzzling into Jaemin's neck, "You got any coffee?" 

Jaemin leaned back to press a gentle kiss against his ear, "Coming right up." 

  
  
  


Once the members were done eating (and bickering, a lot of bickering), Haechan started up the topic of leaving the dorm, "So…. what'd you think about getting ready and going to the arcade soon? There won't be many people at this time."

"Hyung, I wanted to call my mom, so can we wait for half an hour?" 

"Sure, I'll inform manager hyung where we're going, okay? We can't go anywhere without his approval, so…"

"Okay, then it's settled!" 

Jaemin grinned at Jeno who was in the middle of helping Renjun clean up the dishes. 

If he could scream, he would. 

But then again, there was quite a chance that he would indeed be screaming later that day, but for a different reason. 

~~~~

  
  


"Okay, bye guys! Have fun!" 

Haechan snickered, elbowing Jeno in the side, "You too." Jaemin laced his arm with Jeno's, winking at Haechan, "Oh trust me, we will." 

Jeno's scandalized expression was totally worth it. 

Renjun waved at the couple and shut the door behind them, yelling, "We'll be back before dinner, so for god's sake be decent by then." 

Jaemin's face broke out into a grin as he turned around to face his boyfriend, "Oh my god, we're actually alone." 

"Yeah," Jeno somehow sounded breathless as he leaned in to place an innocent kiss on Jaemin's forehead, "we are." 

"So….?" 

Jeno took Jaemin's hand, leading him to their shared room, "Whad'ya wanna do?" 

Jaemin kicked the door shut, pulling Jeno into his arms, "Are you seriously asking me that right now?" 

"Um...I-" 

Jaemin didn't even let him finish, already pulling his head down to slot their lips together, "It," kiss on the forehead, "has been," kiss on both of Jeno's pink cheeks, "so," kiss on his nose, "long!" He finished by pressing their lips back together, hand snaking up into Jeno's hair. 

Jaemin pulled away, giggling up at Jeno's widened eyes and kissed him harder, actions full of intent. 

Jeno started to reciprocate, hands finding purchase on Jaemin's thighs to lift him up. The younger wrapped his legs around Jeno's waist instinctively, hands clutching at the nape of his neck, "Jeno, spoil me, won't you?" Jaemin pouted seductively and Jeno growled, groping at his ass roughly. 

He walked them to the bed, kicking the sheets to one side before lying Jaemin down gentler than the younger thought he would be, following naturally to hover over him. Jaemin pulled Jeno to him by his head, licking into his mouth boldly. 

Jaemin pulled away and moaned as a string of saliva stretched between them, cutting it off to mouth at Jeno's jaw. He had always been the messy type, and today was no exception, as his tongue laved over his boyfriend's jaw and neck, leaving wet trails. 

Jeno pushed both of Jaemin's hands over his head, holding his wrists with one hand while he moved to suck a mark into Jaemin's neck, just above his collarbone where a close-necked shirt would easily cover it. 

"You look so pretty in my clothes," Jeno breathed, voice deep and raspy, "may I?" He hesitated at the buttons and Jaemin nearly melted at his sweetness, "Please." 

Jeno smiled and brought his fingers to unbutton his shirt, internally cooing at how big it was on Jaemin. He trailed along the revealed skin with his tongue, down to Jaemin's waistband and stopped there to suck a harsh love bite on his hip bone, one that wouldn't fade easily and would remind him of Jeno everytime he took his shirt off. 

Yeah, he was pretty possessive, but how could anyone blame him? Jaemin made him that way. 

The younger responded eagerly, shrugging his shirt off impatiently and discarding it somewhere on the floor. Jeno looked up and caught Jaemin's eye with a devilish smirk that made him shiver, "What?" 

"Nothing," Jeno shook his head and trailed back to capture Jaemin's lips in a lewd kiss, wet and messy and loud. He bit down on Jaemin's lip and pulled back teasingly, letting it go along with a twist to his exposed nipple. Jaemin arched his back, gasping due to all the sensations he was feeling at once, hands twisting in Jeno's hair as he let out sounds that sent Jeno's blood straight to his groin. 

"Jeno," Jaemin's voice was so low, so hot and so low. He seemed to be unaware of the world around him, pants leaving his mouth endlessly as Jeno toyed with his nipple, "Jen, please." 

"You're already begging? I haven't even done anything yet, baby," Jeno didn't bother waiting for a response, mouthing down to Jaemin's other nipple and flicking it with his tongue, nipping at the skin around it. His mouth curled up at the corner when Jaemin's hands tightened in his hair, whatever it was that he was going to say already forgotten. 

Jeno pulled his t-shirt over his head and reached down to pull off Jaemin's shorts, leaving him in only his underwear. Jeno let his hooded gaze travel the length of Jaemin's muscular torso, down to his long legs,"Jaeminie, you're so pretty for me." After all, praise had always worked well on him. 

The younger opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Jeno palmed him through his briefs and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned into the kiss and grinded up into Jeno's hand, the friction welcome after being neglected for so long. 

"Jaemin-ah," Jeno panted into the younger's mouth between kisses, "Do we have...stuff?" 

"Huh?" Jaemin pulled away, confused, but then seemed to get it, "nightstand." 

Jeno reached over to the nightstand drawer and opened it to find lube and…"Fuck- uh...Nana? We're out of condoms."

"We are?" Jaemin's face fell and Jeno wanted to kiss the sulky pout off immediately, "I'm sorry, if you want I can suck you off and-"

"No, no I don't care, just fuck me raw. I'm clean," Jaemin pulled Jeno back towards him, pressing a kiss to his temple, "Is that okay?" 

_ Oh my god.  _

_ 'Is that okay?' _

_ It is  _ more  _ than just  _ okay _. _

Jeno couldn't breathe, "Yeah." 

Jaemin chuckled, "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"No it's just… It's...wow. We've never done that before." 

"I know," he pecked Jeno on the lips softly, "but there's a first time for everything, right?" 

"I love you," Jeno smiled against Jaemin's lips, "I love you so much." 

"Shut up, you sap," Jaemin giggled and pulled him closer to his own body till Jeno's chest was aligned with his own and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue mapping Jeno's mouth. 

Jeno reached down, tugging his own sweats off without breaking the kiss and rolled his hips down into Jaemin's, earning a breathy moan from the younger, "Jeno-yah-" he grinded up desperately, his nails leaving tracks down Jeno's back, "Jeno-yah, please..." 

Jeno let his hands do the talking as he shimmied down Jaemin's built torso, down to his briefs. He pulled them off in one swift motion and bent lower, nipping at the insides of his sensitive thighs. 

Jeno loved Jaemin's thighs. They were so strong, masculine, when he was on stage, but then when they were like this...trembling in anticipation as Jeno left marks all over his unblemished skin. He was so sensitive there.

Jaemin's hand was back in his hair, guiding him towards his hard cock. He didn't try to resist and let himself indulge Jaemin, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the head and pulling back with a pop. 

Jeno looked up at his boyfriend, loving how desperate this made him, and bent his head, swallowing down Jaemin's head in one go.

Jaemin's response was instantaneous. He threw his head back and tightened his hands in his hair, a high-pitched sound escaping his parted lips. 

Jeno swirled his tongue around Jaemin's now fully-hard cock, the addicting taste making him see stars. He sunk down further and put his hands under Jaemin's ass, holding him up by the hips. He swallowed around Jaemin, knowing what that did to him, and was rewarded with a needy whine. Jeno grinded down against the bed, cock hard and uncomfortable inside his briefs. He put that out of his mind for the moment and focused all his attention on pleasuring Jaemin, bobbing his head faster and faster. Jeno could feel him falling apart under him, hear his sounds get more and more high-pitched. He pulled off to get some air, but didn't give Jaemin any rest, his fingers inching towards the younger's hole. 

He looked up for permission, Jaemin nodding his head eagerly, and smiled a little, grabbing the bottle of lube. 

"Jaeminie," Jeno grimaced at the sound of his own voice, hoarse and raspy from sucking Jaemin's cock, "Are you sure about this?" 

"You're clean, aren't you?"

"I am." 

"In that case, I've ever been more sure of anything in my life, Lee Jeno," Jaemin pulled Jeno up to kiss him, moaning at the taste of himself in Jeno's mouth. 

Jeno poured some lube on his fingers and brought it behind Jaemin to circle around his entrance, pushing one finger inside tentatively. Jaemin clenched around Jeno's finger, "Go on." 

Jeno bent to suck a mark into Jaemin's neck and got to work, moving the finger in and out until he was sure it was okay to add another. He did, and this time Jaemin didn't try to hide his sounds, moaning his name until the neighbours probably knew what was up. 

Jeno curled his fingers and Jaemin arched up, his hands clutching at Jeno's biceps,  _ "Oh my god."  _ Jeno smirked in triumph and aimed for that spot, pushing another finger inside to aid him. 

Jaemin was barely coherent, Jeno's name the only thing on his mind. He panted as Jeno pushed three fingers in and out of him, aiming for his prostate every time. Jaemin felt his stomach tighten in impending orgasm and abruptly pushed at Jeno's chest, "Jeno, I-" he choked on a moan as the older's fingers brushed over the gland particularly hard, "Please, I can't- can't...ah!" Jeno bit down on his neck harshly, the pace of his fingers slowing considerably. "Jeno, please," his voice cracked on the last word as he looked up at his boyfriend with tear-filled eyes. 

Jeno finally relented, pulling his fingers out as Jaemin gasped in response, his hole clenching around nothing. Jaemin watched, transfixed as Jeno finally pulled off his briefs, somehow having survived with them on the whole time, and lubed up his cock, predatory gaze still fixed on Jaemin. 

Jeno was pretty big, considering normal standards, and the first time Jaemin had taken him had been a whole struggle in itself, Jaemin ending up not being able to walk properly the next day. But that was something he loved, he loved that Jeno was so big that he could break him, and put the pieces back together so effortlessly later. He could choke him on his dick, and still take care of him lovingly just minutes later. He could make him feel so small one minute and so in control the next, giving him whiplash. He could tear him apart and still love him, love him so much. He treated Jaemin like a prince, so gentle and loving, but he could take him apart and have him whimpering at the drop of a hat. 

Jaemin was yanked out of his own thoughts when Jeno moved to pull Jaemin's legs towards him and hoist his knees over his shoulders, "Comfortable?" 

"I'm pretty flexible," Jaemin shrugged and leaned up for a kiss, sweet and innocent. "That's my baby," Jaemin blushed at Jeno's words and pulled away to look into his eyes, dark gaze washing over him hungrily, his expression hiding nothing. 

Jeno lined himself up and rubbed Jaemin's entrance teasingly with his cock, pushing inside slowly after a few seconds. Jaemin's head fell back at the feeling, mouth open in a silent scream as his hands went to Jeno's strong shoulders to stabilize himself. 

Jeno groaned at the feeling, pushing in until he was fully sheathed in Jaemin's warmth, " _ Wow _ , this is...Jaemin-ah you feel so good." 

Jaemin licked his lips, breathing heavily to stop the tears from leaking. 

_ Jeno's so big and it's been so long and I don't know if I can take it, it hurts so much.  _

Jeno noticed Jaemin tear up and brought his hands to his cheeks, thumbing away the tears gently, "You okay?" 

"Yeah- yeah just, gimme a minute," Jaemin's voice was breathy and dazed from pain and arousal. He knew that it would get better, so much better, so he would have to deal with the initial pain. It was nothing like the first time though, so he could do it, he could definitely do it. It had just been a while. 

"Ah...Jeno it hurts so much," Jaemin blinked rapidly to will away more tears and tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"I know, baby, but just be patient, okay? It's just...been a long time since we've done this," Jeno was so sweet, he didn't deserve someone like him. He was clearly holding himself back, waiting for Jaemin to feel more comfortable before he could move. 

It took a minute or two, but then he could slowly and surely feel the pain fade away, instead replaced with a burning feeling of desire, "Okay." 

"Okay?" Jeno smiled, taking Jaemin's hand and intertwining their fingers sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm-  _ oh my god," _ Jaemin gasped, a choked off moan leaving his mouth as Jeno rolled his hips down  _ hard _ , his lips kissing Jaemin's cheek softly in contrast. Jeno pulled out almost fully and pushed back in, Jaemin cursing at the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside, but in a good way. 

Jaemin was all but gone as Jeno increased his speed, pushing in and out until the bed was shaking. He was basically folded in half, his knees on Jeno's broad shoulders the only anchor of support as Jeno drilled into him mercilessly, groans leaving his mouth at the feeling of being surrounded by Jaemin. 

Jaemin let go of all inhibitions, his mouth falling open when Jeno thrusted sharply right into his prostate, "Oh my go- od…  _ Jeno _ !" He was one octave away from a full scream and Jeno clamped his hand over Jaemin's mouth roughly, his hips ceaselessly pounding into him as he tried to muffle his boyfriend's loud moans for the neighbours's sake. 

Jaemin got the message and pulled Jeno's hand away from his mouth, pulling him down to kiss him just as rough, all tongue and teeth and spit-slicked lips. He arched up as Jeno's hand made its way down to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, gasps falling from his lips as well. Jaemin licked into Jeno's mouth, a string of spit dripping down his chin but he didn't care, everything felt so good and so hot and all he could think was  _ Jeno Jeno Jeno.  _

"Jaeminie, I'm close," Jeno breathed into his mouth hotly and Jaemin moaned, pushing up against Jeno's cock inside him and his hand around him, "Me too- ah-" 

And then he was coming all over Jeno's hand and his own chest, incoherent gasps and whimpers falling from his swollen lips. "Jaemin… Jaemin baby I'm gonna have to pull out-" 

"No," Jaemin pulled Jeno to him by his hair, re-connecting their lips, "inside." 

_ And if that wasn't the single hottest thing Jaemin had ever said to him.  _

"Really?" 

"Please Jeno, wanna feel you," Jaemin was shaking from oversensitivity, his nails raking red trails down Jeno's back. He had just about come down from his high, and every thrust of Jeno's felt like a punch to the gut, but he loved it. He loved the feeling of being pushed past the edge, until he was desperate and whining. 

Jeno didn't last longer than a minute after that, his thrusts hitting deep and fast as he panted and moaned into the younger's mouth messily. He rolled his hips down one last time and groaned as he came inside Jaemin, his release coating the other's walls as he fucked his cum into him, "Oh my god,  _ Jaemin-"  _

Jaemin gasped at the feeling of Jeno's cum inside him, somewhat weird but strangely exhilarating all the same. He joined his mouth with Jeno's as the older came down from his high, hands tightly linked with Jaemin's. Jeno smiled down at his boyfriend when he had calmed down, Jaemin's cheeks and neck were flushed red and so  _ pretty.  _

Jaemin whimpered when he felt Jeno pull out of him, the sudden emptiness a strange sensation. Jeno rolled over and collapsed on the bed next to Jaemin, his eyes trained upwards as he panted breathlessly. 

A moment of silence passed between them, as they caught their breath and sort of came back down to earth.

_ "Wow...I-  _ wow," Jeno finished, saying exactly what Jaemin was thinking and linked their hands together by their sides. Jaemin squirmed at the somewhat gross feeling of his come on his torso and Jeno's now steadily dripping down his thighs, "Jeno, I'm gross and I can't move." 

"I've got you, baby," Jeno got off the bed to grab a towel and wet it, bringing it back to clean his own hand and then wipe it over Jemins chest and to his thighs, "Jaemin, you trust me, right?" 

"With my life." 

"Then can I try something?" 

"O- okay?" 

Jeno smiled and pecked his lips, dropping the towel on the nightstand and moving down Jaemin's body to his hole, his breath hot on the entrance. Jaemin whined at the feeling when Jeno licked over him and tongued at the edge, tasting his own cum, "Is this okay?" 

"Mhm…" Jaemin breathed. Whatever Jeno was doing felt really relaxing and it would definitely clean him up, so why not? He arched against Jeno's tongue as the older pushed it inside him, licking up and swallowing his own release until Jaemin was bare and clean except for his spit. Jaemin had entered seventh heaven, his breathing even and relaxed as Jeno massaged him with his tongue. 

The older finished what he was doing and grabbed the towel again, this time wiping away his spit from Jaemin's thighs and ass, "You good?" 

"Yeah, but I have no idea if I'll be able to walk after this." 

Jeno giggled, innocently covering his mouth with his hand as if he hadn't just fucked Jaemin six ways to Sunday, "Sorry." 

"You know you could at least have the decency to try and look guilty," Jaemin couldn't help but smile, though, as he curled up against Jeno's side and placed his head on his chest, his heartbeat comforting against Jaemin's ear. Jeno didn't reply and intertwined their hands on Jaemin's bare chest, pressing a soft kiss to the younger's head. 

"Love you, Nana." 

"You too, Jeno-yah" 

~~~~

  
  


They hadn't really done much after that, mostly just sitting around and playing video games, fighting for the "good" character like children. 

The other members returned in the evening, cheerful as they barged into the living room where Jeno and Jaemin were currently cuddling on the couch watching videos. 

"Hey, guys!" Haechan plonked down on the sofa next to them and winked teasingly, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Had fun?" 

Jeno turned red, "Shut up!" And at the same time Jaemin winked back, "We did, wanna hear about it?" 

"Oh my god, no!" Jisung groaned, "I'm already scandalized enough by all the PDA around here!" 

Jaemin grinned wickedly and reached for Jeno, "Oh, is that so?" He proceeded to press kisses all across Jeno's exposed neck, the older trying and failing to wiggle away with a squeak. 

Jisung squeaked higher, fleeing the room, "God, why me?!" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just talk about Nomin's abs people? Like come on, they're illegal. 
> 
> Annnnywho, I hope you enjoyed this, all you thirsty hoes out there (just kidding, you guys are lovely) Leave a comment!


End file.
